Severely
by MimiCR
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por obra del destino puedes retroceder el tiempo? Si tan sólo pudieras evitar ese accidente que la apartó de tu lado...Takeru x Meiko (Meikeru)


**Este one-shot está basado en el video "Severely" de FT Island.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá.**

 **.**

" **Severely"**

 **.**

La iglesia estaba vacía, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de las manecillas del reloj y el llanto incontrolable de un muchacho de traje negro. Él dejó de aparentar ser fuerte, por más palabras de apoyo que recibiera, ya nada podría salvarlo. Una parte de él había muerto ese día junto a esa mujer. Abrazó el portarretrato contra su pecho, no soportaba el hecho de que no volvería a ver esos dulces ojos cafés, ni esa sonrisa llena de ternura.

El rubio de 20 años no quiso abandonar la iglesia por más que sus padres y su hermano Yamato le habían dicho que ya era suficiente. Ellos no insistieron ante su negación, ni su mejor amiga Hikari, pudo convencerlo de volver a casa. Takeru no quería volver a un lugar lleno de recuerdos de Meiko, porque en eso se había convertido: un lugar de recuerdos, recuerdos que le dirían que no la volvería ver. Ella no volvería.

—Meiko— sollozó.

Encontró un poco de voluntad, contuvo el llanto y se levantó de la banca para luego salir del lugar. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo chocó con uno más pequeño y unos lentes de armazón negro cayeron al suelo.

El corazón de Takeru se aceleró al recoger esos lentes y su cuerpo se estremeció al ver un rostro familiar.

—Di-Disculpa—dijo la muchacha se largos cabellos negros con una voz delicada.

Recibió sus lentes y se los volvió a coloca, sonrojándose al instante al notar que había tropezado con un atractivo joven rubio de ojos azules y además la miraba casi hipnotizado.

Tenía las mejillas rosadas y los ojos cafés, tan brillantes y llenos de vida. El rubio Takaishi la observó en estado de shock. La confundió con un ángel, ella llevaba puesto un corto vestido blanco, tenis blancos y en su brazo colgaba un bolso rosado. Un bolso rosado que Takeru había jurado lanzar a la basura junto a la ropa ensangrentada.

— ¡¿Qué hace?! — chilló la pelinegra al sentir como la estrechaba en sus fuertes brazos.

Lo empujó con cierta fuerza y se alejó del lugar.

Takeru quiso gritar y detenerla. Quería rogarle que no lo dejara una vez más.

Vió el cabello negro moverse con el viento, alejándose.

.

.

 _Como todos los jueves, Takeru iba a la biblioteca después de las clases en la Universidad. El rubio se encontraba distraído mirando la carátula de un libro de poesía y por otro lado, una joven de largo vestido gris tenía toda su atención en las canciones de su teléfono móvil mientras daba un paseo por el parque. No se dieron cuenta de la situación hasta que sus hombros chocaron y los libros de Takeru cayeron al suelo._

 _Ambos jóvenes se agacharon a la vez y rozaron sus manos al agarrar el mismo libro. Hicieron su primer contacto visual y todo en su mundo cambió._

 _Las mejillas de Meiko se sonrojaron al instante y apartó su mano, mientras el rubio sonrió ante esa tierna reacción._

— _Gracias —dijo Takeru al recibir uno de sus libros de la mano de la muchacha._

 _Meiko se quitó uno de los audífonos del oído y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca._

— _Lo-lo siento, yo… yo… iba distraída y…—tartamudeó._

— _Takaishi Takeru —interrumpió el chico, tendiendo su mano._

— _Mochizuki Meiko —dijo con timidez y tomó la mano de Takeru._

— _Es un gusto, Mochizuki-san_

.

.

La perdió de vista, pero al día siguiente Takeru sabe dónde está Meiko. El ojiazul observa las puertas del estudio de ballet, miró a través del escaparate y la encontró. Su hermoso cabello azabache estaba recogido en un moño, su cuerpo vestido con un leotardo, una falda rosa y sus zapatillas de ballet. La vio danzar con una sonrisa, tan delicada y hermosa.

Takeru volteó hacia el estante de los periódicos del día y sus sospechas se confirman. Es 1 de Junio del 2012, Meiko murió el 24 de Julio del 2012. Por alguna razón divina, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad. Esta vez podría salvarla, esta vez salvaría a Meiko de la muerte. Por eso la seguía a todas partes, como un ángel guardián.

Meiko se quedó a ensayar hasta muy tarde, observó como la muchacha se ponía los audífonos blancos en sus oídos, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo rosa y empezó a caminar. Sonrió al escucharla tararear alegremente una canción, pero reaccionó a tiempo cuando vió que iba a cruzar la calle sin fijarse a los lados. No lo pensó, la agarró por la muñeca y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, soltándola.

Ella se veía sorprendida, había sido rápido y por poco casi la atropellan.

—Gra-gracias. —dijo, recuperándose del susto.

— ¿Estás bien? — volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Ella asintió.

—Eres el… joven del otro día.

—Soy Takaishi Takeru —se presentó y tendió su mano.

—Mochizuki Meiko —respondió tomando la mano tímidamente.

—Es un gusto, Mochizuki-san

Takeru sonrió y la hizo sonreír.

—Yo también voy para esa dirección —mintió sólo para poder caminar a su lado.

Meiko asintió y cruzaron juntos la calle. Caminaron en silencio, Takeru no dejaba de mirarla y ella estaba algo sonrojada, lo miraba de reojo y no podía dejar de pensar que un sentimiento extraño había aparecido.

—De-debo irme por allá, puedo irme sola— dijo señalando a la derecha.

—Está bien, Mochizuki-san—aceptó para no incomodarla.

Ella asintió sonriendo y siguió su camino.

Takeru tachó con un aspa el 30 de Junio, tal y como había hecho con los anteriores. Ha salido con Meiko desde hace un mes. Tachaba los días que faltaba para el trágico día, el 24 de Julio. El recorte del periódico que había conservado señalaba ese día.

Se reunió con Meiko en el estudio de ballet. Ella jugaba con la cucharita de su café, Takeru sonrió porque sabía que ese movimiento de mano lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver pegado un cartel que anunciaba un recital de ballet el día 24 de Julio.

—Takeru-kun, ¿estás bien?

Takeru vuelve a sonreír y agarra una cuchara de la mesa para ponerle un terroncito de azúcar al café de Meiko.

—Uno está bien, ¿no?

—Sí, me gusta así—dice un poco confundida.

Después de conocerlo un mes, pudo notar que Takeru sabía muchas cosas sobre ella. Como su color favorito, las canciones de su móvil, su amor por los gatos y ahora su gusto por el café. Era algo extraño.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el café, salieron del estudio y caminaron juntos. Meiko se dio cuenta que su compañero llevaba un paraguas en la mano.

—Dudo que llueva, hace un buen clima— comentó viendo al cielo.

Takeru miró el reloj de su muñeca, abrió el paraguas verde y acercó a Meiko rodeándola con un brazo.

Y empezó a llover.

— ¡No-no puede ser! — dijo sonriendo—. ¿Cómo supiste?

Él se limita a sonreír y a acariciar el hombro de la chica. Meiko sólo ríe y deja que Takeru se acerqué para darle un beso.

Es su _primer_ beso y fue perfecto.

Takeru tachó el número 10 de su calendario. Ese día se encontró con su novia en el centro comercial, fueron por helado y Meiko no tuvo que pedir su sabor favorito. Takeru ya sabía cuál es. Después de ir a la heladería, fueron tomados de la mano a una tienda de ropa.

— Meimei, ¿qué tal este? —preguntó Takeru, poniéndose un gorro de orejas de gato.

Meiko rió enternecida.

—Te ves muy tierno, Takeru-kun—respondió.

El ojiazul se quitó el gorro para seguir probándose otros tipos de sombrero. Observaron un taburete de accesorios, ahí un reloj de bolsillo llamó la atención de ambos. Takeru recuerda muy bien el reloj en la chaqueta blanca ensangrentada de su novia.

—Hay que seguir, se hace tarde para ir al cine—miente para poder alejarse de ese mal recuerdo.

Meiko vió salir a su novio del local, lo miró confundida pero luego sonrió viendo el reloj antiguo.

Takeru marca el 22 de Julio de su calendario, el día se acercaba y el rubio se sentía cada vez más desesperado.

Ese día, Takeru fue a verla ensayar. Observó casi hipnotizado su baile agraciado y delicado. Meiko lo miró y sonrió con esa ternura que adoraba. El chico dejó de sonreír al recordar como había llorado al pensar que no volvería a ver esa mirada y sonrisa tierna. No quería que el día llegara, tenía que impedir la muerte de Meiko.

— ¿Takeru-kun? —dijo Meiko confundida al no ver al chico rubio donde había estado observándola.

Tal vez se fue al baño, se imaginó la pelinegra.

Así que aprovechó el momento, sacó el reloj de bolsillo que estaba guardado en su bolso rosado y miró sonriente el regalo que le había comprado a su novio. Agarró la chaqueta azul que estaba colgada en la barra y metió el reloj en uno de los bolsillos, pero encontró algo más. Era el recorte de un periódico sobre un accidente, pudo leer su nombre en el pequeño recorte.

—Mei…

Takeru calló al ver la expresión afligida de la pelinegra de ojos cafés.

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó con la voz rota.

—Ese día en la iglesia, yo estaba en tu funeral—respondió el rubio Takaishi.

— ¿Mi funeral?

—No vayas a ese recital, Meiko—pidió Takeru.

Meiko tomó la chaqueta azul de Takeru y se la entregó.

—Sal de aquí —murmuró.

— ¡Si tú vas podrías morir!—insistió el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

— He dicho que te vayas

Ella no quiso escucharlo.

Takeru marcó el 23, era el _día_.

Meiko observó el afiche del cristal que anunciaba el recital.

" _¡Si tú vas podrías morir!"_

Recordó la advertencia de Takeru, movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Era hora de irse al recital, se puso la chaqueta blanca y colocó sus audífonos en los oídos antes de salir del estudio.

Por otro lado, Takeru corría por la calle buscándola desesperadamente y la encontró en el cruce.

— ¡Meiko! —gritó el nombre de su amada.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, sólo corrió y se puso al frente de ese auto. Meiko se detuvo ante el estruendo y volteó para ver el cuerpo de Takeru en la pista. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y tenía los ojos cerrados. Dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y se acercó con rapidez.

—Takeru-kun…—mencionó con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, lo sacudió esperando una reacción que no llegó. Meiko miró y agarró el reloj de bolsillo que estaba a un lado, su cuerpo tembló y gritó con dolor — ¡Takeru-kun! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!

Meiko rogó por una ayuda que no llegó.

.

.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era lo único que Meiko podía escuchar. Sacó el reloj del bolsillo de su vestido negro y miró la noticia del accidente en el periódico. Cerró los ojos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y apretó el reloj contra su pecho. Cuando abrió los ojos la noticia del periódico había cambiado.

" _Recital de Ballet, 24 de Junio"_

Se giró y chocó su cuerpo con otro más grande. El reloj se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo. Meiko miró como la persona con la que había tropezado se inclinaba a recogerlo.

—Se te cayó—dijo una voz familiar y recibió el reloj.

Debajo de esa gorra azul podía verse cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules brillantes llenos de vida.

—Soy Mochizuki Meiko—mencionó la joven pelinegra tendiendo su mano.

—Takaishi Takeru—respondió tomando suavemente la mano de la chica.

—Es un gusto Takaishi-kun.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Meiko, Takeru se preocupó pero al ver la sonrisa tierna de la joven, sintió la angustia desaparecer y ser reemplazada por un sentimiento de felicidad.

Estaba feliz de conocer a Meiko una vez más, aunque él no lo supiera.


End file.
